Adventures Renewed
by SparkyKnight
Summary: Two years after Yugi beat Pegasas, everything went back to normal. Unfortunatly, something has happened and their favorite cards have now become real people.
1. Arrivals

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. Note, this is my first attempt at this and this may be a slight romance between several people, if you don't like them then don't read it. No flames please and don't forget to read and review.  
  
//...\\ Yami speaking  
  
/...\ Yugi speaking  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
It's been two years since Yugi defeated Pegasus in the dueling kingdom. Everything was back to normal. Yugi got his grandpa's soul back and Jowi got the money for his sister. Yugi had grown a lot over the years and looked just like Yami the same height and all. The only difference was their eyes. Everything was back to normal, until one night when a certain card in Yugi's, Tea's, Jowi's and Tristen's deck suddenly glowed while they were asleep.  
  
  
//Aibou, time to wake up\\ A boy groaned tiredly and opened his eyes to reveal a light amethyst color.  
  
/Yami, what time is it? \  
  
//6:45\\  
  
"Gee thanks Yami." Muttered the boy. He was sixteen years old with a tri color hair. He had gold bangs and black hair that was edged with a magenta color. He was Yugi Motou. As Yugi finished up getting dressed, and after he had on the Millennium puzzle. He noticed something glowing in his dueling card deck.  
  
"What in the world?" Wondered Yugi, as he wandered over and shuffled through the cards and found the one that was glowing.  
  
/Yami, I think you better come out here\ Yugi said. A light came and Yami was standing next to Yugi and he also was staring at Yugi's dueling deck.  
  
"So what's going on?" He asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I have no clue. All I saw was my deck and one of my cards glowing." Replied Yugi. Finally, Yugi found that it was the Dark Magician that was glowing. Both Yugi and Yami stared at it intently, trying to figure out WHY it was glowing like that. Little did they know that Tristen, Tea and Jowi were having the same problems.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tea's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Gee. It sure has gotten boring with out anything interesting happening." sighed Tea, as she finished brushing her hair. As she put the brushed down, she saw her favorite card the Magician of Faith glow.  
  
She picked it up and stared at it curiously.  
  
"What happened to this?" she wondered out loud.  
  
Tristens.............................................  
  
  
"YYYYYYAAAAAAWWWNN!!" Tristen said as he rubbed his eyes. He was already dressed but was about to fall asleep when he decided to check over his dueling deck.  
  
"Lemme see. monster reborn, umi, beaver warrior, rouge doll, and eh? Whassa matter with my cyber commander?" said Tristen as he frowned.  
  
Jowi's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm glad that was over. Although it was a lot of fun dueling in that place, I wonder if anything like that is going to happen again." Jowi muttered to himself as he tried his best to get ready for school.   
  
"I'm glad I was able to help Serenity out." smiled Jowi. He turned around and saw his flaming swordsman glowing.  
  
"Now what do you suppose is going on?" Jowi said,  
  
  
Suddenly, the Dark Magician, Magician of Faith, Cyber Commander and the Flame Swordsman grew instantly bright and Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristen and Jowi had to drop the cards and cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw such a sight for sore eyes, because, the four dueling cards that were glowing, were right now standing in front of their respective masters. They had come out differently though. The Dark Magician was about the height of Yugi and looked to be his age also. He still had his emotionless light blue eyes. His purple hair had bangs that went to cover his eyes a bit and the rest of his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. He had on a white shirt with a purple jacket over and blue jeans on also. He looked around confused.  
  
"Master Yugi? Master Yami?" he asked. Both Yami and Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"What am I doing here and WHAT AM I WEARING!?" shouted Dark Magician as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. Yami and Yugi sweat-dropped.  
  
"We have no clue but we better give you a name and tell grandpa." replied Yugi.  
  
"Fine, how about just Matt." shrugged Dark Magician.  
  
"Okay. You know anything about this place?" asked Yugi as he and Matt walked down the stairs.  
  
"Somehow when I entered your world Mas...umm...Yugi, I somehow obtained the needed knowledge." he replied. Yami had already gone back to his soul room.   
  
"Hello Yugi. Who is that?" Grandpa asked as Matt just sweat-dropped at the situation.  
  
'I don't think he's going to believe that I'm Yugi's Dark Magician.' sweated Matt.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and explained everything that he could about this morning. When he was finished, Grandpa was left in shock.  
  
"So, you're telling me that Matt here is really YOUR Dark Magician?" replied Grandpa. Yugi nodded and took out Matt's old card. The picture had everything. The circle and background were still there, it was just the Dark Magician was missing. This was all the proof that he needed.  
  
"Well, you go and show 'Matt', around. I'll call the school, and you two better make up a good excuse and background for this guy." stated Grandpa as he left. Matt and Yugi sighed in relief. They left the house and headed for the school.  
  
"Yugi, why do we need to go to this school thing?" asked Matt confused.  
  
"Well, it's for kids like me, to learn about the world, and how to handle things like math and science and English." replied Yugi looking at Matt.  
  
"I...see..." he replied. They rounded a corner and entered the building. They saw Jowi, Tristen and Tea along with three others, who looked remotely familiar to Yugi.  
  
"Hey guys." waved Yugi. "Who're your friends?"  
  
"This WAS my Cyber Commander but something happened and now his name is Cye." replied Tristen, pointing his thumb to a brown haired brown-eyed guy. He was about Tristen's height wearing a green shirt and gray pants. He had on a long sleeved blue jacket.  
  
"This is my Flame Swordsman, but now he's Akito." replied Jowi. Next to him stood a guy his age and height with wild red hair. He had on a blue shirt with an orange jacket and blue jeans. His green eyes blazed happily, but still looked confused..  
  
Finally Tea stepped up.  
  
"This was my Magician of Faith, but now she's just Keri." replied Tea. Then a girl with soft lavender hair and bright blue eyes stepped up next to Tea. Her lavender hair was done in a single braid and she was wearing a green skirt with a lavender shirt and yellow vest.  
  
"Now whose' s that, as if we didn't already know." said Tristen sarcastically. Cye elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Well, I guess you WOULD know, but that's my Dark Magician and his name is Matt now." replied Yugi. For some reason, the Dark Magician and Magician of Faith couldn't stop staring at each other.  
  
'Why am I staring at magician of faith like this?' question Matt, 'What're these feelings, although, she really does look kind of cute in that sort of wa....what am I thinking!?' as Matt finished up this thought he looked up and a blush was starting to show in his face.  
  
'What's with the dark magician that I can't stop looking at him?' wondered Keri. 'Overall though, he's pretty cute when he's out of that armor.' Keri giggled and looked down. Everyone, Yugi, Jowi, Akito, Tristen and Cye looked confused at the two duel monsters looking away from each other as they were just staring at each other a moment ago.  
  
"Hey Akito," whispered Cye. Akito looked at Cye and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I think we might find this world more interesting then we anticipated." grinned Cye. Akito grinned and silently laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
Please don't forget to Read and Review!!! 


	2. Saving

Thanks for all of the reviews that you have given me!! I didn't expect this much for just the first chapter!! Well, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!! I don't own Yu-gi-Oh.  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami\  
  
//Yami talking  
  
  
The group walked into the school, and went to the office, explaining about the new students. Since they were new and didn't call in, the office just put them with Yugi and the others.   
  
"So, what do we do when we get there?" Akito asked. The others shrugged while Tea lead them to their classroom.   
  
"Okay, we better hurry the bells about to…" started Tea, but the bell rang, making Matt, Cye, Akito and Keri jump at least three feet in the air. When they landed they looked kind of freaked out,  
  
  
"What in the name of Ra, was that!?" yelled Cye. Tristen laughed.  
  
"That's the school bell. It rings when we have five minutes left before class starts." Replied Tristen. The others seemed to understand and they entered the classroom. Yugi, Tea, Tristen and Jowi entered and sat down, while Matt, Akito, Keri and Cye stood in the front of the classroom. They flinched a little still when the bell rang.   
  
Before the teacher came in though. Matt, Keri, Akito and Cye were receiving many strange glances. Matt, Cye and Akito were receiving most of their glances from the girls who looked like they were about to faint in the site of the three of them, while Keri received her glances from the boys, and didn't look very let's say, good looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked into the classroom, and Matt and the others stood in front the class while Yugi and the others sat down in their seats.  
  
Matt closed his eyes and was still thinking about that bell.  
  
  
'I have to remember to get use to that.' Thought Matt, as he closed his eyes. Then a young woman that appeared to be in her early thirties walked in and stood behind the podium. She had gold blond hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a simple green skirt and white blouse. She smiled to the class and said,  
  
"Class, we are fortunate to have four new additions to our classroom." She said, "My name is Ms. Kouhosei, Now will you please introduce yourselves?" she asked. After they had left the office. Yugi, Tea, Jowi and Tristen helped Matt, Keri, Akito and Cye with their stories, about them, that way they wouldn't look suspicious. That was the reason the eight of them were so late to class.  
  
Matt decided to get it over with and sighed a bit and started off.  
  
"I'm Matt Leon and I'm from Kyoto. I moved here to live with my grandfather since my parents got a divorce and staying with Yugi as his cousin. My hobbies are Martial arts, music and duel monsters. My favorite sport is basketball." Finished Matt.  
  
  
  
[That's a relief.] sighed Matt, thinking to himself, or at least he THOUGHT he was talking to himself. Yugi suddenly sat up straight.  
  
[Who is talking, it isn't /yami?\ is it?] thought Yugi.  
  
//Did you call me aibou?\\  
  
/Yami were you talking to me and saying something like ''that's a relief?''\  
  
[That was I, master Yugi, and master Yami.] replied Matt.  
  
//MATT!?\\  
  
/Matt!?\  
  
[Apparently we all seem, to have a link with our masters, Keri and Tea, Cye and Tristen and Akito and Jowi.] replied Matt. Yugi and Yami understood.  
  
  
"Okay then…" said Akito as he stepped right next to Matt.  
  
"I'm Akito Yagami and I'm living here with me step-brother Jowi. My hobbies are kendo, drawing or sketching, and my favorite sport is baseball." Finished Akito.  
  
"I'm Cye Kagami and I moved from northern Japan to live with my cousin Tristen. My hobbies are photography and geology. I'm also interested in science. My favorite sport is soccer." Finished Cye.  
  
"I better finish this off. My name is Keri Yuki and I went to another school for a while, till I transferred here and is living with my cousin Tea. My hobbies are singing and music and I like playing duel monsters. The sport I like the best would have to be volleyball." Finished up Keri.  
  
"That's very nice. Now let me see. How about you Cye, will you sit behind Melody, please raise your hand please." Said Ms. Kouhosei. A girl with dark blue hair and red eyes was surprised that she dropped the book on to the floor. Everyone except for Yugi and his friends and Matt, Cye, and Keri also Bakura didn't start sniggering. Cye walked from the middle of the classroom and bent down and picked up the book.  
  
"You dropped this, Melody-chan." Grinned Cye. Melody blushed and muttered out," Ari..arigato, Kagami-san." Replied Melody. Cye shook his head.  
  
"Just call me Cye. No need for formalities." Replied Cye sitting down behind Melody. Melody sweated, because the all the girls in the classroom were glaring at her hard. Melody gulped and bent her head lower into the book.  
  
"Err. Okay." Sweat dropped Ms. Kouhosei. She then placed Matt, Akito and Keri in their places and got started with their lessons.  
  
  
Later, Yugi and Matt were walking around the schoolyard.  
  
"This is where the library is and that's that cafeteria, but I should warn you that the food isn't very edible and you sometimes HAVE to bring in a back up lunch, in case you might see the food squirm." Replied Yugi. Matt looked at Yugi wide eyed.  
  
"It can't possibly be THAT terrible, or could it?" asked Matt. Yugi just shook his head sadly.  
  
"You have NO clue." Replied Yugi laughing.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!!!!"   
  
Yugi and Matt both stopped in their tracks.   
  
"Did that sound like TEA!!??" shouted Yugi as he started running.  
  
"Yugi!? What's going on!?" shouted Matt as he ran after Yugi. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw two men hold onto both Keri AND Tea.  
  
One of the men that had hold of Keri twisted her arm back and her face twisted into pain.  
  
The other guy back Tea up into the wall and was holding out a small knife.  
  
"Now, gimme all yer money, or my little friend here will hurt YOUR friend and you." Grinned one of the guys.  
  
"But… I don't have any money on me. Neither does my cousin!!" shouted Tea scared. Both guys grinned maliciously.  
  
"Well, then I guess now we get to take something PRECIOUS of yours missy." Grinned the guy as he held out his knife farther and made a cut straight down the middle of her blouse showing her inner shirt. The guy hold Keri had knocked out Keri with one blow to the neck.  
  
"KERI!! WAKE UP!!" shouted Tea, extremely scared now.  
  
"No one's here," grinned the guy, getting closer to Tea, as she clutched her shirt together, trying not to show anything. Meanwhile the other guy was trying to unbutton Keri's shirt.  
  
Suddenly before the two guys could get any closer to Tea and Keri, they were suddenly kicked and punched away.  
  
Tea looked up and was surprised to see a very mad look on Yugi. He was holding his fist so tightly that blood started to seep out.  
  
"Stay away from Tea." Growled Yugi. To Tea, for a minute there, he started looking like Yami when he was angered.  
  
It was pretty much the same with Matt. He kicked the guy so hard, there will be a permanent body mark on the side of the building. Yugi grabbed the knife and threw it into a nearby tree.  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!!!" screamed Yugi.   
  
The guy scrambled up and ran away, dragging away his friend. Yugi turned to Tea, and held out his hand to her. Tea grabbed his hand and shakily stood up. She stared at Yugi.  
  
"Tea, we should get you blouse sewn up before someone sees it." Said Yugi looking away from Tea.  
  
"Yugi, thanks." Cried Tea. Yufi was surprised and looked at Tea's face. Tears were streaming down and she fell forward and Yugi held onto her.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Thank you Yugi." Replied Tea, holding tightly onto Yugi while Yugi held her back. Tears were falling from Tea's face as she held on to Yugi tightly.  
  
Meanwhile Matt was trying to see if Keri was awake. When she awoke her lavender eyes were staring to violet ones.  
  
"Ke..Keri?" asked Matt. Keri suddenly went misty-eyed stared bawling and fell into him, clutching his shirt. Matt wrapped his arms around Keri as she cried into him.  
  
Minutes later both Yugi and Matt, carried Tea and Keri to the nurses office. She asked what had happened and Yugi explained it, while Matt was still furious at what had happened.  
  
They left they office and Matt asked Yugi what was on his mind.  
  
"Yugi, what were those two going to do to Tea and Keri?" he asked. Yugi stopped and looked down and made a fist.  
  
"They were…they were going to hurt them in a way that nothing could ever replace." Growled Yugi. Matt was shocked to see Yugi like that but he under stood.  
  
End of Chapter two, don't forget to read and review!! 


	3. More To Come

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, I didn't expect this many reviews for just two chapters!! I really want to thank all of the people who reviewed. Here's the third chapter and don't forget to R and R!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Yugi and Matt were walking down the hallway towards the lunchroom. They saw Jowi and Tristen fighting over a piece of cake that one of them had bought. Cye and Akito were trying desperately to get them apart.  
  
"IT WAS MY TURN TO GET THE CAKE!!" yelled Jowi.  
  
"C'mon maste..Jowi!!" Akito yelled desperately.  
  
"NO, YOU BOUGHT THE DAMN PIECE YESTERDAY AND SO IT'S MY TURN TO GET IT SO GIVE IT UP!!!" yelled Tristen.  
  
"TRISTEN!!! IT'S JUST ONE LITTLE PIECE OF SWEETEND FLOUR AND OTHER THINGS PUT TOGETHER!!!" added Cye.  
  
Matt and Yugi sat down and the other four stopped their grabbing and then stared at the silent duo.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?" asked Tristen suddenly giving up on the cake. Jowi gave up also and so that left Cye and Akito to split the cake.  
  
"Yummy!!" grinned Akito.  
  
"Maybe it IS worth fighting over." grinned Cye.  
  
The pyramid suddenly glowed lightly and Yami came out.  
  
"If you want aibou, I'll explain." Said Yami. Yugi and Matt nodded. So, Yami then explained everything that he had witnessed from Yugi's eyes.  
  
Jowi, Akito, Cye and Tristen were left wide-eyed and opened mouth.  
  
"That really happened to Keri and Tea!?" yelled Jowi.  
  
"Yeah, Matt and I were just lucky to have been walking through." Replied Yugi darkly.  
  
"Man, if I ever see those two ANYWHERE, I swear I'm gonna give them the beating that they deserve so richly." Said Tristen.  
  
After that they all just sat down and finished up their brought lunches and then headed for the nurses office. They saw Keri and Tea sitting up with their clothes fixed.   
  
"How are you guys feeling?" asked Matt.  
  
"Tramatized." Replied Keri, as Matt helped her up. Yugi helped Tea up and they told the nurse that they were leaving, and leaded for their last class, which happened to be PE.  
  
"*Pheet*!!" whistled Coach Greg.  
  
"Okay, today we'll be playing volleyball, soccer, basketball and baseball." Said Coach Greg.  
  
"I'll go with basketball." Said Matt.  
  
"I'll go also, just to make sure." Added Yugi.  
  
"Tea and I will head for the volleyball court." Said Keri.  
  
"I'm heading for the baseball field." Grinned Akito as he and Jowi ran off.  
  
"That leaves the soccer for us then Cye." Said Tristen.  
  
  
As Yugi and Matt ran to the basketball courts, they stared at Tea and Keri as they put on fake smiles and ran towards the volleyball court.  
  
"They're trying really hard to forget it." said Matt sadly.  
  
"Seems like it." added Yugi. Then out of no where two basketballs went flying in Matt and Yugi's direction that they didn't see it due to the fact that they were still staring at Keri and Tea.  
  
"KAAABOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
Yugi and Matt were knocked down. You could see about a egg sized lump raising. They stood up quickly and shouted, "WATCH IT!!!"  
  
  
"Sorry, but we were calling you several times and you wouldn't respond. You were just staring at Tea and Keri." replied one.  
  
Yugi sighed. "It's alright Trent. Just please WARN us next time, so I won't have permanet damage to my poor head."  
  
//Don't you mean OUR poor head? My head still hurts!!!\\ Yami shouted from his soul room holding his head and sweat-dropping.  
  
Yugi laughed softly as did Matt as he heard the conversation.  
  
"Whatever. We better get starting, because Coach seems to have enough trouble with some of the people at the soccer field." laughed Matt as he sweat-dropped as he saw Akito and Jowi arguing with two other people and Coach was trying to separate them.  
  
After class Yugi, Jowi, Tea, Tristen, Matt, Keri, Akito and Cye were walking out when two old faces appeared.  
  
"Seto? Bakura?" asked Yugi.  
  
"AHH!!!! IT'S THAT CRAZY GUY WITH THAT DAMN YAMI THAT TRAPPED US WITH OUR MASTERS!!!" screamed Matt, Keri, Akito and Cye pointing at a confused Bakura. Yugi and the others sweat-dropped, while Seto raised an eyebrow at the situtaion.  
  
" 'Trapped us with our masters'?" questioned Seto. Yugi sweated.  
  
"You see Seto, the thing is..." started Yugi.  
  
"I want you and your friends to come with me. I've talked to Bakura here and he seems to have the same problem." said Seto turning around. Yugi and gang looked at each other and shrugged and followed Seto.   
  
  
When they arrived at the mansion, you could here various of noises.  
  
"YOU LITTLE GOODY-GOODY!! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YA!!"  
  
"YOU WOKE ME UP ON THE VERY WRONG SIDE OF MY BED TODAY!!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!? BUT I WASN'T THE ONE WHO TRIED TO THROW THE BED AT MASTER BAKURA THIS MORNING, ALL BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET UP AND HAD A NIGHTMARE WHICH BY THE WAY, SUPPOSE TO BE GOOD FOR YOU SINCE YOU'RE THE DARK ONE!!!!"  
  
"OI!! EVEN US DARK TYPES DON'T LIKE NIGHTMARES SOMETIMES AND YOU KNEW I HATE MORNINGS AND YOU HAD TO USE THE WORSE POSSIBLE THING TO WAKE ME UP WHEN I WAS HAPPILY ASLEEP!!"  
  
"WHAT'S A LITTLE ICE WATER!?"  
  
"ON MY FACE AND TORSO!?"  
  
"WELL!? WHERE DID YOU WANT ME TO POUR IT!? YOU WANTED ME MAKE IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WET THE BED!?"  
  
Everyone outside the mansion INCLUDING Seto was sweatdropping.  
  
"This may sound weird, but I'm having the feeling that THAT was the card that Yami Bakura sealed his light side in." sighed Jowi.  
  
They all just walked in and saw the living room torn apart with various of furniture turned.  
  
"Brother!! Are Bakura-san, Yugi-san and his friends here!?" shouted Mokuba coming out from behind the table with a hard helmet on.  
  
"Where is he?" Seto asked.  
  
"Where is who Seto?" asked Yami, coming out.  
  
"You'll see soon." Seto sighed looking up, as if he was expecting something.   
  
"He's with me right now but duck!!" yelled Mokuba as he went down again as something flew above his head and Seto along with Yugi and the others fell to the ground as a some black lighting just flew above their heads and shattered a chair.   
  
"MOKUBA!! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN AT THIS!?" yelled Seto.  
  
"EVER SINCE THIS MORNING!!"  
  
"ROAR!!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" shouted everyone but Bakura, Mokuba and Seto.  
  
As the smoke cleared and everyone stood up, Mokuba peaked out of his safty pit and looked both ways and then ran out with something in his arms.  
  
"OH GEEZ!! YOU TOO SETO!?" shouted Yugi, Tea, Jowi and Tristen.  
  
"You mean your cards turned human, so who is whose?" asked Seto.  
  
Matt and the others stepped next to their respective masters.  
  
"This is Matt, my Dark Magician." said Yugi.  
  
"Akito, my Flame Swordsman." stated Jowi.  
  
"Keri, my Magician of Faith." added Tea.  
  
"And Cye my Cyber commander." finished Tristen.  
  
"Bakura, do you know who are fighting?" asked Keri. Bakura sweat-dropped and nodded.  
  
"Remember my card that I compared myself with?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yea, that magic card, Change of Heart." replied Tea.  
  
"Well, like your cards, it managed to get a human form, unfortunaly, I happen to have both the dark and light side and they're constantly arguing." replied Bakura.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Bakura. Those two make Jowi and Tristen's fight seem like a kick in the shins." added Yugi.  
  
"HEY!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!" shouted Jowi and Tristen.  
  
Mokuba was with his brother with a little blue thing in his arms.  
  
"How cute!!" squeeled Keri and Tea as they stared at the baby blue eyes white dragon. Every male in the room sweat-dropped while the little baby blue eyed white dragon stared at the girls curiously. He then flew to the floor and glowed. He glowed to the height of Mokuba with large turqoise eyes and platinum silver hair that was short. He had on a green shirt with blue jean shorts.  
  
"Who are they Seto-niichan?" he asked.  
  
"CCUUUTTE!!!" giggled Tea and Keri as they bent down to look at the little boy.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Keri.  
  
"Well, Seto calls me Lantis." replied the boy.  
  
"I'm Tea, that's Keri, and those boy over there are our friends." smiled Tea. Lantis just stared at her curiously and raised his arms. Tea picked him up.  
  
"They look nice. Unlike those two scary people in the next room, Tea-san." said Lantis.  
  
"I think they do it to relive each other of stress." sighed Seto cutting in.  
  
"C'mon!! Keri-san, Tea-san, Lantis-chan, let's go play duel monsters!!" laughed Mokuba as he grabbed Keri's hand and dragged her off with him to the play room and Tea followed holding a smiling Lantis.  
  
"It also seems that my little brothers have taken a sisterly liking to your two friends." said Seto.  
  
"Yeah, well, women are suppose to be better with kids than men sometimes." stated Yami.  
  
"So how are we going to stop the everlasting fighting in the next room?" Tristen asked aloud. Suddenly the fighting had stopped and two people left the room. One looked with dark brown eyes and silver hair that flowed and tied into a ponytail. He had wings made out of feathers that he pulled back into his back and he was wearing a white shirt, brown pants and was sweating and swearing a bit under his breath now and then. The other person had black hair and piercing red eyes. he had short hair and had on a black turtleneck with blue jeans on.   
  
"We're very sorry Kaiba-san," started the silver haired one, "My BROTHER had a bad morning and we fixed everything up with our magic."  
  
"Uhh, yeah. Gomen." mummbled the black guy. He looked up and saw Matt, Cye and Akito.  
  
"Aren't you three the Dark Magician, Cyber Commander and the Flame Swordsman?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They're in the same situation as us Vincent." said the silver one.  
  
"I guess you're right Alexis." replied Vincent scratching the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
"It's about time, thank you Alexis and Vincent for stopping." sighed Bakura.  
  
"Gomen, Bakura." they replied in unison.  
  
"Let's go to the room my brothers are in and talk." said Seto. Everyone followed him and sat around the room to talk about what's been going on.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
End of the third chapter. I hope you liked it and remember to R and R!! 


	4. Chaos

***********************************************************************************  
  
  
I really enjoyed reading everyone who review this fic. I never thought that people would respond this well for one of my stories. But thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to please R and R!!  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
As the boys walked along with Seto, they heard some shouting from the playroom.  
  
"Play that on in defense mode Keri-san and then....." Lantis started.  
  
"Here's a good idea, do this and that and play that." added Mokuba.  
  
"Alright!!" shouted Keri and Tea. When the boys entered they saw that Tea, Keri, Lantis and Mokuba were engaged in a four way duel, with Lantis and Mokuba helping Keri and Tea with their duel. Suddenly Vincent stared all starry-eyed.  
  
"Wow!! She's cute!!" he sang.  
  
"Who is?" Jowi asked.  
  
"The magician of Faith of course!! She's a real cutie and really hot also!!" replied Vincent. Cye and Akito started to laugh really hard, while Matt glared.  
  
"Stay...away...from...Keri...Vincent." growled Matt, glaring at Vincent.  
  
"Why," smarted off Vincent grinning, "She's not your GIRLFRIEND, is she?"  
  
"Wha...what!?" sputtered Matt. "Look, I just don't want you near Keri or doing anything to hurt her!!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Whatever." replied Vincent smirking.  
  
"Grrrrrr." growled Matt. They were interuppted by a loud cheer.  
  
"YES!!! KERI AND LANTIS ARE NUMBER 1!!"   
  
"Awwwww, we lost Mokuba!!"   
  
"Drat. I didn't think of their stragtegy in THAT postition." sighed Mokuba.  
  
"Oh well. It was a really close game right." grinned Keri.  
  
"Yep!!" laughed the other three.  
  
"They all seem so happy like this." said Yami.  
  
"Yeah. They're really enjoying themselves here aren't they." added Tristen grinning.  
  
  
Then the four of them stood up and walked towards the boys. Lantis and Mokuba ran towards Seto.  
  
"Nii-chan!! Didya see!! I beat Mokuba with Keri-san's help!!" laughed Lantis running up to Seto.  
  
"You only won because you had the Raigeki card!!" shouted Mokuba.  
  
"I know!!" laughed Lantis.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Magician of Faith huh. Your beauty is very alluring." grinned Vincent.  
  
"I..er....huh wha!?" stuttered Keri, obviously confused.  
  
  
"VINCENT!!" shouted Matt as he pulled him back by the collar.  
  
  
"What, she is still cute and her charms ARE alluring are they not Matt?" asked Vincent.  
  
  
"Just be quiet and don't act like that around Keri!!" Matt replied, "It's really corny and annoying!!"  
  
  
"I'm trying to be nice!!" Vincent shouted back.  
  
  
"You're being a LITTLE to corny if you ask me!!"  
  
  
"NOBODY was asking you!!"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm not trying to act like a desperate guy for a girlfriend!!" finished Matt.   
  
  
  
The glare between Matt and Vincent was very tense and you could see little sparks of lighting flash between them.  
  
"What is going on?" Keri asked. Everyone looked at her and sweat-dropped except for Lantis and Mokuba who just laughed at the whole situation.  
  
'She doesn't know that they're fighting over her?' Akito thought.  
  
'Guess not Akito,' replied Jowi, 'But this sure is funny though.'  
  
Keri was still wondering about the whole thing and walked over to Matt and pulled on his arm.  
  
"Matt-kun, what's going on?" Keri asked, her lavender eyes probing Matt's light blue ones.  
  
"It's...it's just some petty fight I got a little to into." replied Matt smiling, and ignoring Vincent who had literally had steam coming out of his ears and his eyes glaring daggers at Matt.   
  
Keri just cocked her head to the side, looking more cute.  
  
" 'Bout what?" she asked, looking cute again.   
  
Matt just gave her a small kiss on her forehead and replied, "It's nothing you need to worry about Keri-chan."  
  
"Okay, I believe you Matt-kun." replied Keri blushing at bit.  
  
"HOW CUTEEEEEEE!!!!" laughed Tea. Suddenly it all dawned to Matt and Keri that they weren't the only ones in the room. Akito and Jowi were trying to hold in their laughter at the displayed emotion, while Yugi kept looking at Tea and back to Matt, grinning, Yami just laughed slightly along with Seto, Cye was trying to help Tristen control his laughter and Alexis was trying to calm his brother down. Bakura just stared at the entire group and laughed at bit himself.  
  
"You two must really DO like each other." grinned Jowi.  
  
"Yeah, especially with that little kiss Matt." grinned Cye.  
  
"Very becoming of a future husband." grinned Tea. Matt and Keri went really red.  
  
" You guys." sighed Matt and Keri. Then outside there was a suddenly struck of lighting and Lantis, Alexis, Vincent, Matt, Keri, Cye and Akito, got a very cold feeling. Everyone ran out side, with their masters following. When they exited the mansion, they saw that a dark hole was forming.  
  
"What is that!?" shouted Tea.  
  
"Why does it seem to be specified here?" wondered Seto, staring at the clouds.  
  
"I think we're about to find out." grimiced Yami. A loud booming noise came and Lantis started to cry.  
Seto went to him quickly and gathered him in his arms.  
  
"Shhh. What's wrong little one?" asked Seto. Lantis just held onto Seto tighter.  
  
"Something, very bad is coming from that hole and I think it wants to take me away from you nii-chan." cried Lantis as he buried his head in Seto's clothes. Seto held onto Lantis tighter.  
  
"I won't let anything take you away Lantis." growled Seto, suddenly glaring at the hole.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!! WE SHALL SEE ABOUT THAT FOOLISH MORTALS!!!" boomed a voice from the hole. A shadow figure suddenly came down and landed right in front of them.  
  
He looked to be about the age of Yugi, but his eyes showed that he was as old as Yami.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled Jowi.  
  
"My name is Aragoth. I'm the one who created the seven of you specifically." he replied.  
  
"Why!?" shouted Keri. Suddenly her whole body tensed and she was floating up. She tried with all of her might to get free but it was useless. She landed in front of Aragoth and he grinned at her.  
  
"You were especially my favorite, Magician of Faith."   
  
"That was my name a while ago!!" shouted Keri, "I'm still her, but i'm also Keri Yuki!!"   
  
"Not for a while." growled Aragoth frowning. He leered at her and leaned down. Soon his lips were brushing up against Keri's and she was trying her hardest to escape.  
  
"KERI-SAN!!" cried Lantis with tears coming down his small face, shaking with fear for his friend.  
  
"KERI!!" shouted everyone. They didn't noticed that Matt was glaring at Aragoth really hard and he had a purple aura surround him.   
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Get...away...from...Keri....you....DIRTBAG!!!" screamed Matt as hihs aura flared and everyone backed up from him. He was suddenly surrounded by his aura and when he was revealed, he was the dark magician. He stared at Aragoth who stared at Matt and grinned. He threw Keri aside and left her there, just suspended in mid-air.  
  
"So, I see you've taped into your power." grinned Aragoth taking out his own staff and shoute  
  
"Dark energy!!"   
  
Matt barely avoided it and Matt retaliated with, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!!"  
  
This went on for a while.  
  
"Akito!!" shouted Jowi, "Can't you change into the Flames Swordsman!?"  
  
"Gomen, Master Jowi, somehow, Aragoth is blocking our abilities to transform into our fighter stages." replied Akito grimly.  
  
"Damn it." growled Jowi as he continued to watch. Suddenly Aragoth shot a beam that surprised Matt and he was thrown back into a tree.  
  
"MATT!!!" cried Keri, as she struggled against her bonds.  
  
Matt got up and wiped the blood from his face.  
  
"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!"   
  
He hit Aragoth and he got injured. Suddenly he stood up and grinned.  
  
"Time to end this."   
"What're you talking about." growled Matt, holding his staff in front of him.  
  
"GALATIC DARK HOLE!!!" shouted Aragoth, and before Matt could try and even BLOCK it, it hit him full force and he crashed through several trees and fell forward. There was a small trail of blood coming from him.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!! MATT!!!" screamed Keri as tears ran down her face.  
  
Matt weakly lifted his head and saw that Aragoth thought he was done for.  
  
"Now that that pathetic weakling is gone, it's your turn." as he turned towards Yugi and the others.  
  
Matt's eyes went wide as he tried to get up, but his body was refusing so.  
  
"So...tired." muttered Matt and fainted.  
  
"We...we'll get you for this!!" shouted Akito as he lunged forward to try and tackle Aragoth but just got punched in the stomach and fainted. He went towards Tea and she backed up scared. Suddenly Aragoth's face met up with Yugi's fist and saved Tea.  
  
"Leave Tea out of this you monster!!" shouted Yugi. Aragoth just stared at Yugi and silently fired a beam at him, but thanks to Yami he saved Yugi and Yugi kicked Aragoth, but it didn't do anything but make him fall back a couple steps. He breathed and then he said,  
  
"Now it's your turn."  
  
He held out his staff and was charging his staff and pointed it at the surprised group.  
  
'My friends,' thought Matt, 'I can't let them die, even though some of us haven't been on the best terms yet, they're ALL still considered my friends, and I won't just lie here and watch them be kill!!'  
  
" I WON'T JUST LIE HERE ANY LONGER!!!" shouted Matt. "I MUST PROTECT MY FRIENDS FROM ANY HARM!!"   
  
  
Then as those words left Matt's mouth, a sudden bright light filled the area, but was only focused on Matt.  
  
"What's going on!!??" shouted Aragoth, staring at Matt.  
  
"What's happening to Matt?" Keri asked herself. Suddenly, she was released from her bonds and fell to the ground. She sat there on the ground, staring at the light that had surrounded Matt.  
  
When the light was gone, instead of Matt the Dark Magician, there stood Matt, but he was the Magician of Dark Chaos.  
  
  
His helmet had two cone shaped striped that went to the sides. His armor has increased and was bigger with more black and purple gems on it. His face was a pale blue and his eyes were still the same. His purple hair had turned black and was sticking out on the sides. He held a more powerful staff.  
  
  
"Matt became the Magician of Dark Chaos?" Yugi wondered aloud.  
  
"It sure seems that way." added Seto. Lantis was staring at Matt. Matt turned and faced the group. Despite his face, he gave them a warm smile and said,   
  
"Lantis, don't worry," he started, "I will get him back for threatenling us."  
  
"Yeah right!!" shouted Aragoth. Matt frowned and turned to him.  
  
"You shall pay, "DARK CHAOS CATASTROPHE!!!"  
  
The ground around Aragoth shook and all the elements seemed to be only attacking him. He was struck by lighting and attacked with raging whirlwinds. Every single element he got attacked with.   
  
"You...shall see me...once again...Magician of Dark Chaos." growled Aragoth weakly as he teleported off. Matt just stood there and suddenly reverted back to his teenaged form and fainted. But before he could hit the ground, Keri ran over and caught him and was cradeling his head in her arms.  
  
"Matt," cried Keri, with tears running down, "Speak to me please?"  
  
Matt frowned and then opened his eyes.  
  
"K..Keri?" wondered Matt.  
  
"Yes?" asked Keri.  
  
"Thank you...and I....lov...." started Matt, by he soon fainted.  
  
"Matt?" yelled Keri. Everyone was already here and Yami took Matt's wrist and breathed a sigh of releif.  
  
"He's still alive, but we need to get him to the mansion, if you don't mind Seto." asked Yami.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't mind. Akito and Cye will have to carry him, I have my hands full with a tired little Blue dragon baby brother." grinned Seto. So they carried Matt back and treated his wounds and they just waited for him to wake up and was trying to figure out what that guy Aragoth wanted the seven of them so badly.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
End of Chapter Four  
*********************************************************************************** 


	5. Rememberance

***********************************************************************************   
  
Here it is, the fifth chapter!! I really like the responses to this fic and I hope you enjoy it. Don't for get to R and R and please no flames! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
After the fight, they brought Matt back to Seto's mansion and Yugi and Keri helped bandage him up.  
  
Meanwhile, the others were discussing about what Aragoth was talking about, when he said that he had created them.  
  
"Do you guys have any ideas?" asked Seto. He had earlier put Lantis and Mokuba to bed. He made Mokuba's bed a bunk bed, that way he wouldn't have to go to two different rooms. Mokuba was tired and Lantis was exhausted from today's events.  
  
"I can vaguely remember, but I think all of us and one more, had a life before becoming duel monsters." replied Alexis.  
  
"Yeah, the only problem is," stated Cye, "trying to remember. It's a real strain in the head ya know."  
  
"It's like, something is trying to block out the memories," added Akito, "But I remember clearly about this one girl I was...well....never mind."   
  
"What is it Akito?" asked Jowi. Akito just blushed harder and shook his head.  
  
"I think," started Vincent, "If my memory serves me correctly, Akito had a gi..MPHFFF!?"   
  
Before Vincent could finish his statement, his mouth was block by Akito, as he stuffed a nearby apple in there.  
  
Everyone stared confused at the two.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had left sometime ago and Keri decided to stay with Matt. She stared at him he was under the blankets, but his bandaged torso showing and he was breathing softly. His purple hair was in front of his closed eyes, giving him a serene and peaceful look. Keri watched him breath in and out, and her hand reached out and moved his bangs a little.  
  
"Matt." she murmured, "Please be okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness. That was what was surrounding Matt. He was curled up in a ball and raised his head a bit.  
  
'What's with all this darkness.' Matt thought. 'I wanna see everyone.' Then, as if his wish was granted, a pillar of light came and he was pulled down.  
  
'WHOA!!!!'  
  
'Ouuufff'   
  
"That damn pillar could've at LEAST landed my on something softer than the sands in Egypt of a small village." grumbled Matt. Then Matt stopped and thought about what he had just said.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I DREAMING ABOUT EGYPT FOR!!?!?!?" screamed Matt. To everyone else, he was a ghost. So, for the time being, Matt walked around and when he turned the corner he got a shocking surprise.  
  
There, playing in an open field were some of his friends.  
  
He saw some of his fellow duel monster friends and masters. He got a little closer to watch over them.  
  
"Master Yami!! Master Yugi!!! Pass the ball here!!" laughed a fourteen year old Matt. The Pharaoh laughed and kicked the small papaya ball to Matt, and he kicked it to Yugi.  
  
"Great!! You're really improving your game Matt." laughed Yugi.  
  
"Thanks!!" laughed Matt. Then something behind him collided into him. The force was so strong that he and whoever had tackled him rolled right into Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Ouch. Any one get the name of driver of the cart that ran me over?" groaned Matt.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt!!" squeaked a voice behind young Matt.  
  
"Keri!?" cried Matt getting up quickly and helping her up. "It's alright."  
  
"Sure, help her and leave your poor masters to fend for themselves." shouted Yami and Yugi, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Sorry." replied Matt sheepishly as Yami and Yugi got up. Young Keri than pulled Matt towards another clearing and Yami and Yugi followed him.  
  
  
'So I really DID have a life before the Dark Magician.' thought Matt as he followed his younger self.  
  
  
"Akito!! C'mon let's go and climb the trees!!" laughed a young girl. She had bright blue hair that was short and glowing red eyes.  
  
'Who in the world is that?' question Matt.  
  
"Hahaha. Alright, alright. Calm down Ruby." laughed Akito as the girl named Ruby was pulling him.  
"Ruby!!" shouted a voice. Matt turned and saw that it was....  
  
"Mistress Mailine!!" grinned Ruby. "I'm with Akito up here!!"  
  
"Just be careful!!" shouted Mailine. A voice behind her replied,  
  
"Don't worry about them Mai," it said, "Just let them have their fun."  
  
"Easy for you to say Jounochi." replied Mai. A Jowi look alike came from behind the trees and grinned.  
  
"Besides," grinned Jowi, putting an arm around Mai's shoulder, "You know Akito won't let anything happen to Ruby." Mai sighed.  
  
"I know, but still..." she started.  
  
"Whoo hoo!! Go all the way Jou!!" laughed a voice.  
  
"Ack!! Honda!!" yelled Mai and Jounochi at the same time, jumping away from each other blushing.  
  
"Leave them alone Master Honda." said an exasperated voice.  
  
"Awwwww. You really are no fun Cye." laughed Honda.  
  
"Whatever." shrugged Cye.  
  
"Don't forget about the rest of us!!" yelled several voices. Matt turned behind him and gawked. There, running towards Akito, Mai, Ruby, his younger self and masters, were the rest of the gang. Well, Seto was walking while Lantis was running.  
  
"So, we ready to play a game of papaya ball?" laughed Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, hey Lantis," said Vincent.  
  
"What is it?" asked Lantis looking up.  
  
"Is Seto planning on playing this time?" asked Cye. Lantis laughed.  
  
"Not really!! He just wants to make sure I don't get hurt." replied Lantis.  
  
"I guess." sighed Cye. Meanwhile, Vincent and Alexis were teasing Yugi and Akito.  
  
"So, when do you two plan on telling Ruby and Anzu that you like them?" grinned Alexis. Yugi and Akito spit out their water.  
  
"What!?" yelled Yugi, his face entire flushed.  
  
"You have a crush?" asked Yami looking at Yugi.  
  
"Well, the thing is Yami..." started Yugi.  
  
"What goes in my life is between myself and who I chose to tell." muttered Akito, looking away.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" young Matt asked, coming towards them.  
  
"Young Yugi and Akito are in denial that they like Anzu and Ruby." replied Vincent. When that was said, Matt dropped the ball and started to laugh.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
  
Akito snorted.  
  
"Oh yea smart guy?" started Akito glaring, and then he smirked, "What about YOUR crushed on Keri?"  
  
"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!?" shouted Matt, who stopped laughing.  
  
"I was just kidding, but thanks for telling us." laughed Akito. Young Matt turned red with embarrassment and was quiet. Then they started the game. It went well, the only people not playing were Seto and Mai. But they were cheering on their friends from the sidelines.  
  
Soon it was in the dark and the lamps were lit with fire and the game had stopped.  
  
"Well, that was a great game." grinned Jounochi.  
  
"Yeah, it was great." added Anzu coming up behind him.  
  
They all cleaned up and were walking out of the place, when suddenly, lighting struck right in front of them.  
  
"What in the world is going on!?" shouted Keri.  
  
"Dark sorcery." frowned Seto as he pushed Lantis behind him. Lantis grabbed onto Seto's robes and peeked out behind him.  
  
"Who would get that from!?" shouted Yugi confused. "Aren't all the books on that subject in the palace library?"  
  
"So, that means it has to be one of the high priests." growled Yami.  
  
"But who would want to risk their position in the palace?" Vincent asked looking at his lighter twin.  
  
"Maybe someone desperate for power?" replied Alexis confused.  
  
"I think I might know who it is?" muttered Bakura.  
  
"The only one I could think of would be High Priest Aragoth. He's been VERY suspicious lately." replied Yugi.  
  
"So true young Pharaohs. So true." sighed a sinister voice.  
  
"You..." growled Jounouchi.  
  
The Matt that had been hiding in the trees glared. It was Aragoth.  
  
'HE was a high priest at the palace?' thought Matt angrily. 'How the hell did THAT come to be!?'  
  
"Ahh, my little pawns are all here." grinned Aragoth.  
  
"What do you mean pawns traitor." growled Yami protecting Yugi and Matt. "How dare you go into the royal library and get the forbidden books."  
  
"Yes well, I found a greater purpose than serving YOU." replied Aragoth smugly.  
  
"And who would that be?" added Seto.  
  
"Ahh, and high priest Seto. How nice to see you and you brought your little player also." grinned Aragoth. Lantis just got more scared and clutched Seto's robes tighter while Seto growled deeper.  
  
"You leave Lantis alone you freak son of a...." started Seto. But Aragoth just shook his finger and his head.  
  
"That's a no no, Kaiba-kun. You don't want young Lantis to learn any thing bad from you." smirked Aragoth.  
  
"Like you're any better you sand eating jerk!!" yelled Lantis.  
  
"Hmmm, YOU better learn to keep your mouth shut maggot, or I'll be force to use extreme measures in doing so." frowned Aragoth.  
  
"Erk!!" Lantis said as he went behind Seto, trembling.  
  
"Don't you EVER threaten MY little brother!!!" yelled Seto.  
  
"Whatever puny insects, now let's begin with the changes shall we?" grinned Aragoth. He waved his staff around and shouted an incantation.  
  
"Moiré Kei returnee ixia!!"   
  
  
As Aragoth finished saying that, eight different colored lights shot out and hit Matt, Akito, Cye, Keri, Vincent, Alexis, Ruby and Lantis.  
  
Once they made contact, all eight of them were screaming in pain.  
  
Lantis was holding onto himself and crying.  
  
"It hurts!! Seto please do something!!" cried Lantis.  
  
"Master Yami and Master Yugi!! Don't touch us!!" shouted Matt.  
  
"Why not!?" they cried.  
  
"You're get shocked if you do and you won't live!!" replied Matt yelling, "Something'll happen to you also if you touch us!!"  
  
"Why...why are you doing this you monster!!" cried Keri, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Why my dear. It's for the better. The eight of you will change forever and be my new lords servants. And each and everyone one of you WILL serve our purpose." grinned Aragoth as he clutched Keri's face tightly and moved it towards him.  
  
"And you shall be my favorite."   
  
And with that said, Aragoth leaned down and claimed Keri's lips. When he released them Keri had fainted.  
  
"KERI!!!" shouted Anzu, trying to run towards her friends, but Yugi held her back.  
  
"It's hard for me too Anzu!!" shouted Yugi sadly, "But we must not go against their wishes."  
  
Anzu just cried and buried her face in Yugi's robes. Yugi was glaring at the laughing form of Aragoth.  
  
Then an explosion of light came and everyone stared, too shocked to do anything.  
  
Matt and everyone had become...their monster forms.  
  
"Matt..." cried Yugi with tears coming down. Matt had on a shocked and sad expression.  
  
"Why. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?" cried Matt as he fell to his knees and cried, tears coming down his face rapidly. He opened his eyes and stared at his friends.  
  
"Why did we become such horrible creatures!?" cried Akito staring at the garments her wore.  
  
"It's just not fair!!" yelled Cye, "WHY IN THE DAMN HELL DID WE HAVE TO BE THE DAMN PAWNS IN YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME!!!"  
  
"I'm really a horrible monster." cried Ruby as she fell to her knees and her new claws covered her tear stained face.  
"Alexis, Vincent no." cried Bakura as he ran to his friends, that was now combined as one. Bakura ran to him, and all the monster did was stare at him sadly. Bakura just hugged him quietly with no questions asked. They weren't needed for the pain that was happening.  
  
Keri woke up and stared at everyone. She stared at herself. She had become a human/monster. She hated it. She stared at everyone silently then saw the crying Matt as the Dark Magician. She walked over to him and embraced him. Yami and Yugi were already over there an Yugi still holding a crying Anzu who now stared at her once best friend and then hugged Keri.  
  
Seto had it the worse. Behind him stood what was once his younger brother.  
  
"Lan...tis?" cried Seto as silent tears streamed down his face. All he got was a sad cry of anguish from the dragon and the dragon bent his head down and nuzzled Seto's face. Seto smiled sadly.  
  
"At least you remember your dear older brother huh."  
  
  
"Yaawwwnnn. Now that the dramatics are over, can I get on with the plan please?" asked Aragoth bored. Everyone whipped their heads over to Aragoth, and glared at him fiercely.  
  
  
"Why you..." growled everyone and before anyone knew it, everyone was running towards Aragoth, their every intention to hurt him, but Aragoth was ready for them and just took a swipe of his staff and everyone were thrown several feet back.  
  
"Oww." moaned Yugi. Yami just weakly opened up his eyes and glared.  
  
"Time to erase their memories!!" grinned Aragoth as he waved his staff around.   
Suddenly Matt and the others were hit again with magic. But this time, Aragoth wasn't laughing. He was staring at them, because they resisted the brainwashing!!  
  
  
"How is it possible." growled Aragoth. All Matt, Keri, Ruby, Akito, Cye, Lantis and the combination of Vincent and Alexis glared at him.  
  
"Our memories are not something to toy with Aragoth!!" yelled Ruby.  
  
"They aren't able to be erased because since you CHANGED us, you gave us the power to resist your evil spell." smirked Vincent/Alexis.  
  
"Damn. Then I'll just send you through time and space and get you later!!" screamed Aragoth as he raised his staff above his head and clouds started to gather around. Then it started sucking things into it's hole.   
  
"Hope you have fun." grinned Aragoth as he teleported off.  
  
Matt and the others were holding onto trees, but eventually they got sucked in.  
  
"NOOOO!!!! KERI!!" cried Anzu.  
  
"LANTIS!!"  
  
"VINCENT!!! ALEXIS NO!!!"  
  
"MATT, COME BACK PLEASE!!"  
  
"AKITO!!!"  
  
"RUBY PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!!!"  
  
"CYE!!"  
  
As their friends disappeared, leaving their masters in a sadden state, in each one of their minds, they managed to talk to them.  
  
'Nii-chan, don't worry. When the time comes, you'll see me again.' Lantis said to Seto.  
  
'Don't worry Masters. We shall return, until then, please take care of yourselves.' added the others, than they disappeared.  
  
******************************  
  
  
Matt woke up with a sweat.  
  
"Huff, huff, huff. I guess this was meant to be. But why did I transform?" Matt said out loud. Matt sighed. He looked out his window and saw that it was dark. He decided to tell the others about the dream tomorrow.  
  
  
  
The next morning Matt woke up to the wonderful sounds of fighting.  
  
  
"Hey!! That was my pancake Alexis!!"  
  
"Noff, iwhf waf mine in the fwirst place."   
  
"Don't talk with your damn mouth full!!"  
  
"*Gulp* You can't make me!!"  
  
"Oh yes I can and give me that sausage!!"  
  
Matt got up and got dressed, being careful, not to move around too much. He slowly walked down the stairs. When he was near the bottom, he saw the mess. He sweat dropped at the sight.  
  
It was one of those sights to behold. As usual, Tristen and Jowi were fighting on the pancakes that looked like Jowi had taken the last one. Cye and Akito were holding onto their respective masters, trying to get them to act like normal people. Seto sighed, and looked out from the kitchen with Mokuba and Lantis sitting on the counter laughing at this and recording everything that was going on.  
  
Matt walked down the remaining steps and was about to walk in the kitchen to join everyone for breakfast, but the doorbell rang. Seto shouted from the kitchen,  
  
"Will one of you guys please get it!!"   
  
  
"Sure!!" replied Keri as she got out of there as quickly as possible. As she turned the corner, she saw Matt. They just stood there staring at each other. Suddenly Keri ran towards Matt and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm glad that you're okay." smiled Keri, through her tears. Matt blinked and then he wiped away her tears and then smiled.  
  
"C'mon, we better see who's at the door, before we get into trouble." laughed Matt. Keri joined in and they walked towards the door. They opened it and were very surprised.  
  
"You're really still here!?" they shouted  
***********************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter five. 


	6. And Here Come More!!

It's rather short, but this was all I could think of. See if you can guess who the last two people mentioned in this fic.  
Just a reminder, no flames please and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will.  
****************************************************************************************************   
  
Keri and Matt stared at the occupants standing in the door-way.   
  
"Yep!! What didya expect?" grinned one of the people in the door way.  
  
"We didn't expect much, is what we're only saying." replied Matt sweat-dropping. The second person in the door way sighed.  
  
"Are you going to let us in or what?" she asked.  
  
"What!? Oh sure. Sorry." smiled Keri. She opened the door wider and let the two in.  
  
"So, how are you Ruby?" smiled Keri.  
  
"Just peachy!! Have you seen Flame Swordsman? I wanna talk to him for a bit." she replied blushing. Mai grinned.  
  
"Yeah and is little Joey here?" added Mai.  
  
Both Keri and Matt looked at each other and grinned and shouted into the kitchen.  
  
"YO!! JOEY!! AKITO!! THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE HERE TO MEET YOU!!"  
  
"EH!?" they yelled in unison. Joey peeked his head out with a piece of toast sticking out from his mouth and Akito sticking his head right above Joey's head. They both stared and then saw Mai and Ruby.  
  
"Ru..Rbuy is that really you!!??" shouted Akito happily as he ran to her.  
  
"Yep!! I just got here today!! Thanks to mistress Mai." grinned Ruby.  
"So, whatcha doin' here Mai?" asked Joey, biting into his toast.  
  
"If anything Joey, seeing as YOUR card got turned human, I went to Yugi's granfather to see where you were and he told me you guys were staying at Seto's mansion." replied Mai.  
  
"Did someone mention my name." said Seto.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" asked Lantis and Mokuba.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Cye and Tristen.  
  
When the other monsters saw Ruby, they were estatic.  
  
"Ruby!! How're you!!" grinned Vincent.  
  
"Just fine, so, how's it going with all of you guys?" asked Ruby. Akito and Cye sighed.  
  
"Master Joey and Tristen keep getting into fights with one another." they replied. Mai laughed.  
  
"I should have expected that with Joey. He usually does things without thinking about with his head." laughed Mai.  
  
"Hey!! What does that exactly mean Mai!?" shouted Joey.  
  
"Exactly as it sounds."  
  
"I do too use my head!! That's how I managed to beat you!!"  
  
"Yeah!! But only after Yugi helped you!!"  
  
"Did I just hear my name?" asked Yugi sticking his head out from the kitchen and chewing on some toast, but he suddenly sweat-dropped when he saw that Mai and Joey were arguing again with each other.  
  
"Oh, boy." sighed Yugi.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Lantis ran and answered it.  
  
"Hello? Kaiba residence, Lantis Kaiba speaking."   
  
"Hi, this is Yugi's grandfather. Would you please tell Yugi to hurry over here please, there's a package that has arrived for him. Thank you. *click*."  
  
"Kay!!" smiled Lantis and hung up the phone and ran back to the living room. But he remembered to wear ear muffs when he entered.  
  
  
  
"YOU ONLY WON WITH YUGI'S HELP!!"  
  
"SO YOU HAD ME ON THE RUN!!"  
  
"YES AND I WAS RATHER HAPPY UNTIL YOU FIGURED OUT MY TRICK!!"  
  
" AND FIGURING OUT THAT DARN TRICK OF YOURS, HELPED ME WIN MY NEXT STAR CHIP!!"  
  
"SO YOU GOT EXTREMLY LUCKY WHEN YOU PULLED OUT THAT TIME WIZARD!!"  
  
"LUCK DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!!"  
  
"REALLY!? THEN WHAT SMART GUY!!??"  
  
"I TRUSTED MY CARDS AND IT CAME TO ME!!"  
  
"OH REALLY, THAT'S VERY INTERESTING, I'M GUESSING YUGI TOLD YOU HUH!!"  
  
"OF COURSE HE TOLD ME!! HE'S THE ONE WHO HELPED MY GET MY CONFIDENCE BACK!!"  
  
"YOUR CONFIDENCE IS AS THICK AS YOUR EGO!!"  
  
"IT IS NOT!! YOUR EGO IS THE SIZE OF WEEVIL'S GREAT MOTH!!"  
  
"WHAT!? THAT LITTLE BUG CRETIN!!?? YOU EGO IS SO LARGE, IT JUST TAKES YOUR RED-EYES TO CALM YOU DOWN!!"  
  
"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!"  
  
"IT DOES WHEN IT'S BEING THROWN AT YOU!!"  
  
"NOT EXACTLY MAI!!"  
  
"YES IT DOES JOEY!!"  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T!!"  
  
"YES IT DOES!!"  
  
"NOT IN THIS LIFE!!"  
  
"NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME!!"  
  
"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE PERIOD!!"  
  
"OF COURSE!! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THAT KIND OF INFORMATION ANYWAY!!"  
  
"WHAT!? OF COURSE I CAN MAI VALENTINE!!"  
  
"NO YOU COULDN'T JOEY WHEELER!!!"  
Everyone sighed as the fighting continued.  
  
"Yugi-san!! Your grandfather called and said that there is a package for you." said Lantis.  
  
"Really, okay, tell the other's that I'll be back and give Yami my ear plugs." grimaced Yugi. Lantis nodded and ran off towards the middle of the room.   
  
Yugi quietly left and headed for the Turtle Games Shop.  
  
'I wonder what the package is.' thought Yugi. He neared the shop and entered.  
  
"Ahh, Yugi. This package just came in for you. It was that contest you entered three months ago, and apparently you won. I also have some photos and tapes that you might like. Here." smiled Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Thanks a lot!!" smiled Yugi as he got the things. "I'm staying with Seto for a while, I hope you don't mid."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just be careful. Alright?" replied Yugi's grandpa. Yugi nodded.  
  
He then exited the shop and walked back to the mansion.   
  
As he neared it, he noticed that it was a lot quieter.  
  
"I guess some how they managed to get those two to stop arguing." smiled Yugi as he walked up the steps.  
  
He opened the door and saw everyone sitting in the rec room of the mansion waiting for him.  
  
"So, how did you guys stop the fight?" asked Yugi.  
  
Matt grinned.  
  
"Just a little something called "MAI AND JOEY ARE FLIRTING!!" laughed Matt. Yugi cracked up also.  
  
"So, where did you go Yugi?" asked Bakura.  
  
"My grandfather called me and my package finally arrived!!" grinned Yugi, sitting down next to Tea.  
  
"What was the package?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"The only thing the paper said, was that it's a rare card." replied Yugi. He unwrapped the package and opened it up to reveal the card.   
  
'That looks familiar somehow.' thought Matt. As he got a closer look, his eyes widened.  
  
"OH KAMI!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER!!!"   
  
"What's wrong Matt?" asked Akito. As soon as he saw the card he started laughing.  
  
"Oh this is going to be sweet!!"   
"What's so funny?" asked Joey.   
  
"Just wait." grinned Cye. The card suddenly started glowing and the light landed in the middle of the room.  
  
When the light dimmed down, a young girl about a year younger than Yugi stood there. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a blue sleevless shirt and a pink skirt that went to her knees. She had on boots that went right a little above her ankles. As she looked around and her eyes landed on Matt, she smirked.  
  
"I'm back big brother!!"  
  
"YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER AND SHE'S THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the little brat is my younger sister." sighed Matt. The girl huffed.  
  
"Geez!! That's a nice greeting to your sister!! I've been worried sick about you when you disappeared suddenly and   
YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HELP ME TRAIN!! AND THANKS TO YOUR DISAPPEARANCE, THE STUPID FERAL IMP IS BUGGING ME AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Oh great, now you got a stalker." sighed Matt. The girl ran over and kicked Matt in the shins.  
  
"IIIITTTTAAAIIII!!!!" screamed Matt hopping on one foot. The girl stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Grrrrrr." growled Matt and then his staff appeared and he hit his sister over the head with it.  
  
"THAT'S FOR KICKING ME IN THE SHINS TAKORI!!!" Takori growled and got her own staff out hit Matt over the head.  
  
"AND THAT'S FOR DITCHING ME TO HANG OUT WITH KYSUKE!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DITCH YOU!! KYSUKE AND I HAD SOME PLACE TO CHECK OUT AND YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO COME!!!"  
  
"I WASN'T SCARED!!"  
  
"YOU WERE STUTTERING AND REFUSED TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE WITH OUT MISTY!!"  
  
"HEY!! LEAVE MISTY OUT OF THIS!!"  
  
"THEN YOU LEAVE KYSUKE OUT OF THIS!!"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
"Did we hear our names just now?  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
End of Chapter six 


	7. Yugi's Troubled and A Start of a New adv...

**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Sorry it took so long, especially for you people who kept asking for me to hurry up with the next chapter. So give me a break, I had a bit of writers block. Well, here's the next chapter finally okay? Now enjoy and please R and R!! **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Hey, who said that!?" shouted Akito.  
  
Matt and Takori cut their argument short as they looked around. They didn't see two people appear behind them, as Yugi and the others were too surprised to say anything, but stare.  
  
" What're you guys looking at?" asked Takori, noticing that she thought they were staring at herself and Matt and not noticing the two figures behind them approaching slowly and quietly behind the two magicians.  
  
"Yeah, why are you staring at us? Something the matter?" added Matt as one of the figures was grabbing its scabbard and smirking widely as the other one got a little closer to Takori and you could see her trying to stop herself from giggling and giving away her position. Then the two figures suddenly decided to attack. Takori jumped up and then started laughing as she was being tickled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!! C'MON !!! STOP!!! Y'KNOW I'M TICKLISH!!" laughed Takori between breaths as she was being tickled mercilessly. Matt just stared at his sister and who the culprit was that was tickling her.  
  
"What the?" started Matt, "What and HOW did you get here Mis....YEOUCH!!!" shouted Matt as the other figure that was holding its scabbard swung and hit Matt up-side the head. It then forced Matt to fall flat on his face.  
  
"YES!! I FINALLY GOT YOU BACK DARK FOR THE PRANK YOU PULLED LAST WEEK!!"  
  
Matt recognizing the voice suddenly cursed out,  
  
" KYSUKE YOU STUPID BAKA OF A CELTIC GUARDIAN!!! WHEN I GET UP YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE BACK IN THE SHADOW REALM!!!"  
  
Everyone was trying hard not to laugh at the situation. There in front of them were the Mystical Elf or Misty tickling the wits out of Takori and Matt glaring at his best friend the Celtic Guardian or better known as Kysuke, who was slowly laughing but still inching away from Matt. As Kysuke edged back, Matt suddenly summoned up his staff and Kyuske then sprinted off out into the backyard, where Matt was behind him chasing all the way.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU *BAKA (*Idiot)!!"  
  
"MIIIISSSSSTTTTYYYYYY HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Misty or Mystical elf, had stopped tickling Takori and was sweat-dropping at Kysuke being chased around outside by Matt.  
  
"Not again. This is almost as bad as when the time Gaia and the others were goofing around in Blue Eye's territory." sighed Mystical Elf as she shook her head. Takori got up and saw what was going on and moaned.  
  
"Misty!! They're at it again!?" Takori complained.  
  
"Unfortunately Kysuke provoked him again." replied Misty.  
  
As soon as Misty had said that, there was a giant crash sound heard and a giant whack along with it. Everyone was wondering what happened and once the door opened, everyone sweat-dropped at the sight.  
  
Matt was sweating and smirking widely as he held his staff and in his other hand, he had an unconscious Cletic guardian with a giant lump on his head and a imprint of a tree.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what happened." Cye said.  
  
"Kysuke tripped on a rock which he fell forward and crashed into a tree, and then I knocked him out with my staff again." grinned Matt.  
  
"Again?" stated Keri. "You mean things like this happens all the time!?"  
  
Misty and Takori took this time and shouted in unison,  
  
"It happens 24/7 if you live in our realm." they stated. Misty went over to Kysuke and kneeled down and started to chant a healing spell. Her hands glowed a gold color and then Matt let go of Kysuke's shirt, with some "persuasion" from his sister.  
  
Kysuke woke up and looked around confused.  
  
"What happened? Last thing I remember I was running away from a crazy Dark Magician."  
  
"Crazy am I, what about the time you accidently got drunk Kysuke? You ended up wearing..Mphff!!!" Matt was about to say something, but thanks to Kysuke, who had fully awaken and ran over towards Matt, had put his hand over Matt's mouth to silence him.  
  
"Don't you DARE ever mention that time." growled Kysuke. Matt just grinned as Kysuke removed his hands and glared at Matt.  
  
"By the way, how in the world did you two manage to get out of the shadow realm?" asked Takori.  
  
"What about you sis? You weren't suppose to come back until you finished your training mission with the sage." replied Matt snorting. Takori sweat- dropped.  
  
"Would you believe that I lucked out and he sent me here to protect the master?" asked Takori.  
  
"Depends. Did he ACTUALLY send you, or did you just run off on your own again?" replied Matt. Takori was now sweating really hard and looked kind of nervous.  
  
"Uh...it was half/half."  
  
"I knew it. You can't even stop yourself from eavesdropping on the elders." sighed Matt.  
  
"But Matt!! You don't understand!! I wasn't really eavesdropping, I was looking for my wand which Silver Fang thought was a stick again and I had to chase him all over the realm. Once I finally caught up to him, we both saw the elder talking to some strange monster and then we heard that Aragoth managed to get out of imprisonment and was seeking revenge and a way to bring back his master." Takori shouted back at Matt.  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at Takori.  
  
"Takori, you...said Aragoth JUST got out of his imprisonment?" asked Vincent. Takori shook her head.  
  
"Actually, from what I've heard, he was out and going around for several weeks, regaing his power and then some how he managed to actually get into master Yugi's world and then we lost all contact with him. Why do you look like someone died?" asked Takori.  
  
"Because Aragoth attacked here yesterday and everyone was powerless to get rid of him, except for Matt, who fought him and managed to make him retreat back for a while." replied Alexis.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" screamed Misty, Kysuke and Takori rather loudly.  
  
"How did you know he arrived?" asked Kysuke seriously.  
  
"We could practically feel his presence." stated Akito.  
  
"Whoa. So, what happened?" asked Ruby. So everyone that saw Aragoth explained what happened and Takori was surprised at her brother.  
  
"And you said you would never be able to achieve to turn into the Chaos Mage without the ritual. I told you so." stated Takori.  
  
"Shat up. This isn't the time for it, but now that you think about it, its hardly anytime for anything." muttered Matt. Takori just glared at her brother. As soon as they were done telling the story, everyone saw someone coming down the stairs. It was Lantis. He was walking down sleepily rubbing his eyes and Seto got up and walked towards him, while Mokuba stared after him grinning at his new little brother.  
  
"You should be in bed and asleep mister." Seto said. Lantis just yawned and held out his arms, signling that he wanted to be picked up. Seto let out a small smile and picked him up.  
  
"I heard some people yelling and I woke up." replied Lantis as Seto carried him to the couch and he sat down leaving Lantis in his lap, and he took a near by blanket and covered Lantis with it and he fell asleep in Seto's arms.  
  
"How cuttttteeee." giggled all the girls in the room.  
  
'Women!!!' all the guys thought.  
  
Lantis just laid there in Seto's lap smiling in his sleep.  
  
"So, what do you guys think we should do know?" asked Keri. Everyone was quiet then. No one really thought of anything, because they were still trying to get over the fact that an old enemy was back. Then Yugi had an idea.  
  
"My grandpa!! He as some old journals from his last explorations and he might've found something close to this situation." grinned Yugi. Yami hit his forehead.  
  
"Of course!! Your grandfather always told us about his adventures in Egypt!!" added Yami.  
  
"Okay, so I'll go and..." started Yugi but was interuppted by Matt.  
  
"How about you take me, Kysuke, Misty and Matt along with Yami just in case." said Joey. Yugi looked at him.  
  
"Why Joey?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Cause I got a feelin' that something is gonna happen and it ain't gonna be any good." replied Joey. Yugi nodded.  
  
"But why don't we take Akito just for you." grinned Mai.  
  
"Aww be quiet Mai!!" shouted Joey, but none the less, he took Akito with him.  
  
"We'll be back in a bit. Until then, why don'y you guys look at the video tape and books that my grandpa gave me to bring over also." siad Yugi.  
  
"Okay, if we find anything interesting, we'll tell you okay?" added Tea.  
  
"See you later." said Yami as the group walked out the door. As soon as it closed, Tea closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Tea?" asked Keri.  
  
"Its just that, I'm really worried. When Joey usually feels like that, it always seems to come true, no matter what happens." replied Tea.  
  
"Really, name one occasion." asked Bakura.  
  
"When we were all little, I remember once that he said we should be care around the swings. At first we thought Joey was just beening too worried over nothing, then later Yugi's swing collasped and he was thrown off and he twisted his ankle when he landed. He wouldn't stop crying until his grandfather came. It seemed that the swing Yugi was on, a screw was loose and it was getting old. But Joey had been right nonethe less." replied Tea.  
  
"Pretty interesting." replied Seto.  
  
*************  
  
"Okay, we're almost there guys and Kysuke, you can stop bugging Matt, and Matt you can stop trying to strangle him." said Yugi as the two stopped their bickering and fighting, while Misty and Takori laughed. When they arrived at the Turtle Game shop, they saw a car there and Yugi mentally shivered.  
  
'Not them, why did they have to come back. I thought they were gone when the police took them.' thougtht Yugi. Matt started to notice Yugi getting a bit nervous.  
  
'I'm suddenly glad we all listened to Joey when he thought something terrible was going to happen.' Yami thought to himself.  
  
As Yugi nervously reached for the door, the door was suddenly flung opened and Yugi backed up all the way into Yami, with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
"Hello Yugi. Why don't you come here and give you parents a hug."  
  
"Why...why are you back!!" shouted Yugi scared. Yami and the others, including Joey and Akito looked very confused. Shouldn't Yugi be happy to see his parents, instead of being scared of them?  
  
"We got release on good behaivor, now, we've come to take you back home." said Kimiko.  
  
"NO!! I'm already am home!!" shouted Yugi. Then another figure steped up next to Kimiko. Yugi paled even more and started to stutter.  
  
"No..n...wa...way..y..you...can...can't....be..ba..back." stuttered Yugi. Now the others were really worried.  
  
"Your grandfather disappeared and we have the rights to take you back home with us." replied Hiroshi.  
  
"Excuse me, but Yugi's not going anywhere." stated Yami as he stepped up towards Kimiko and Hiroshi.The others nodded and surrounded Yugi, as a way to protect him from his parents.  
  
"And whothe hell are you punk." growled Hiroshi. He wasn't going to let anyone get between him and his brat son.  
  
"I'm one of Yugi's friends and..." started Yami , but then Hiroshi and Kimiko started to laugh cruelly.  
  
"The little punk has friends!?" laughed Kimiko. "Brat you really done it now, you haven't told anyone."  
  
Yugi gulped and went closer to Matt who was in front of him.Matt turned his head quickly and gave Yugi a reassuring grin.  
  
[Don't worry master Yugi. No one is going to take you anywhere. Especially with us around.] Matt said to Yugi through thier link.  
  
Yami head it also, and smiled. He then turne towards the laughing parents.  
  
"So, get on your business, but we aren't going to let Yugi go with you anytime soon." growled Yami. Hiroshi glared at Yami definletly.  
  
"And what makes you think that seven brats is going to stop us from taking what's rightfully ours." stated Kimiko glaring at Yugi, who turned his head away and cluted Matt's hand tighter.  
  
"If you try and do, my friend will run back to the place where Yugi is staying and then you'll have eleven more kids to deal with and one of the kids is a rich guy with lots of power and he can stop you if he wanted to also." grinned Yami. Kimiko and Hiroshi suddenly looked nervous.  
  
"Fine," growled Hiroshi pushing past Yami. "You win for now, but we'll be back and it won't be as 'pleasant' as this one was.".  
  
So the two of them walked to their car and slammed the doors and then drove off.  
  
As soon as they were gone Yugi slipped down to the floor breathing heavliy.  
  
"Yugi, what was that all about. Why were you scared of your parents?" asked Joey concerned.  
  
"And what did they not want you to tell?" added Kysuke.  
  
"Are you alright Yugi?" asked Mystical Elf. Yami bent down and put his hands on Yugi's shoulders and then out of the blue, Yugi started crying. He threw himself into Yami and he started crying really hard into Yami's shirt. Yami was confused but he just held Yugi protectivly and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. Matt stared worriedly along with the other monsters at their master. Not once have they seen him this sad, and they were really wondering why his parents were so cruel. Matt always thought parents were good things to have.  
  
As soon as Yugi was done crying, he was helped up by Yami and then he was settled down.  
  
"Yugi, how about we talk about this when we get back to Seto's mansion alright?" asked Kysuke. Yugi nodded and then they entered the house. Yugi was shocked that it was such a mess was in the Turtle shop. It looked like a struggle had happened and then Misty noticed a notebook sprawled out on the floor, along with some papers that look like maps. Misty went over there and then she quickly read through it. She found what they were looking for.  
  
"GUYS!! I FOUND WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR!! ITS ALL HERE IN THIS BOOK AND HERE'S THE MAP!!" grinned Misty running over to where Yugi, Kysuke and Matt stood. Yami had gone upstairs to get somethings. Misty handed Yugi the book and then Yugi grinned.  
  
"You're right!! Great job Misty!!" grinned Yugi.  
  
Suddenly Yami came running down and had Yugi's backpack.  
  
"Yami!! What's wrong?" asked Yugi. Yami only handed him a note and then Yugi read it,  
  
"Yugi,  
  
You may have temporary beaten my loyal servant Aragoth, but that doesn't mean anything. Until you and I face and I managed to kill you and then take your "friends" for my slaves. I have taken your grandfather as a hostage, as of because he knows where the tomb lies with the treasures that'll bring me back my revival."  
  
Yugi just stared at the note and then stared at then he looked up.  
  
"We have to tell the others about this quickly." Stated Yugi.  
  
"But first, why were your parents so cruel to you?" asked Misty. Yugi stopped his running towards the door and then he turned around. Yami and the others saw that he had tears coming down his face, but he wasn't stuttering and he said,  
  
"Because my parents use to abuse me so much that if I told even one person and they found out, they would take away my innocence." Replied Yugi.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
End of chapter 7 **************************************************************************** ********** 


End file.
